


Gift

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [3]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dash attempts Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: Christmas shopping.

_The Eerie Mall, December, About Three Years Later_

Dash held up the New York Giants sweatshirt again. “I don’t know,” he said.

“C’mon, it’ll be perfect,” said Simon. Dash scrutinized Simon’s seemingly earnest expression. The kid wasn’t normally the type to lie to him, but in this case they’d been the mall for well over an hour and Dash had yet to get a single gift, let alone the food court pizza slice he’d promised Simon as a reward for coming all the way here just to offer advice. So he couldn’t blame him for wanting to hurry things a little.

“It’s just…it’s exactly like the one he used to have,” said Dash.

“So you know it’s his style. That’s good, right?”

“And the thing is, I’m the one who kind of ruined the old one.”

“How?” asked Simon, and when Dash hesitated, “Never mind. If this is one of those stories you’re going to get all embarrassed about and tell me I’m too young to hear, I retract the question.”

“I don’t ‘get all embarrassed,’” said Dash. “You’re thinking of Teller. And let’s just say it happened on stakeout and leave it at that. I just don’t know if it counts as a gift if it’s a direct replacement for something you destroyed.”

“You know, it’s possible you’re overthinking this,” Simon said.

“You’re right.” Dash moved to put the shirt back. “This whole thing is stupid. Let’s go.”

“No! What I meant was…you know he’s going to be happy with anything you get him, right? Just because it’s from you.”

Dash considered, then finally muttered, “Okay, fine.” He picked up the sweatshirt again and started to slip it inside his coat, then hesitated, turned around, and stomped up to the register, Simon in tow.

“Excuse me,” he said to the bored-looking teenaged cashier when he got there. “I would like to pay for this. With my own hard-earned money.”

The cashier just shrugged and rang up the shirt, but when Dash turned around, Simon was beaming at him.

“What?” growled Dash.

Simon just kept smiling. “Trust me, Marshall’s gonna love it.”


End file.
